Amnesiatale (Grouptale Tribute)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Parody of iHateFridays' *ponystoriesandothers* Grouptale.) Frisk thought it was over. Their soul gave in from the HATE they injected themself with, and Chara and the six other fallen humans got to the surface with the monsters. But when the timeline resets itself, Frisk is back in the Underground with six now-amnesiac humans to give exactly EVERYONE a happy ending. (Cover by iHF!)
1. Prologue

_Frisk wasn't always a bad person, they even became friends with Chara in the past. That was when a being known as 'the Player' took control of Frisk, along with the timeline. And even when the player was gone, Frisk was was paranoid they'd come back. They used their DETERMINATION and combined it with LV and HATE to kill off the Player and destroy all the timelines, at the risk of all their friends. All monsters, Chara, and six humans before Frisk who were brought back to life in the timeline. However, Frisk regretted everything they done and sacrificed themself to give everyone a happy ending. Even Asriel was back with all the others, everyone was finally set free from the endless hell._

 _But something changed._

 _The timeline reset itself suddenly, removing the HATE that broke their soul. Frisk told Chara resetting can't heal a broken soul, but this wasn't a normal reset this time. It was a reset known as 'The Very Final Reset', something that not even Chara or Frisk could really understand. It was the most powerful reset, the only one that can heal a soul and take it all back to the very start. Frisk and Chara still remember everything, though. It was still the same old world, same old issues, same old monsters, same old everything. For Frisk, it was a brand new start they didn't deserve. For Chara, it was more memory-based torture. It was going to be much more different, since the reset also banished any entrance of the Player for good._

Frisk woke up on the bed of golden flowers, confused as to what happened. They stood up, only to notice the familiar kids around them. One was a pale-skinned girl with pale blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and light blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with light blue stripes and long grey pants. One was a pale-skinned boy with brown hair and orange eyes, wearing a pale brown tank with orange stripes, shorts, and a 'manly' bandanna tied around his head. One was a dark-skinned girl with dark brown hair in a bun and deep blue eyes, wearing a light-blue and dark-blue striped shirt and a pink tutu. One was a pale-skinned boy with black hair and purple eyes, wearing long pants, a purple sweater with black stripes, and glasses. One was a tan-skinned boy with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white-and-green striped sweater, long brown pants, and an apron. One was a tan-skinned girl with dark brown hair and yellow eyes, wearing a pale brown and yellow striped sweater, a yellow bandanna around her neck, long brown pants, and a cowboy hat on her head. They all were unconscious on the ground, leaving Frisk more confused.

The close-eyed human stood up, "Okay, great. I'm somehow alive again and I'm with the kids I tricked when I was alive, who of which are passed out and here with me in this hell once more!", they said to themself in frustration, "...Of course, of course...", they continued while calming themself down. Then the six other kids woke up feeling disoriented, probably from falling for the third time. Frisk's eyes opened briefly, "Uh...", they muttered. "Where am I?", the boy with glasses asked, "What is this place?", the girl with the ribbon added. Frisk was going to actually help this time, no more lies or fears anymore. "Um, we fell under a mountain.", Frisk answered them calmly. The six looked up and saw the hole where Frisk always fell. As they looked back down, the ballerina spoke. "Well then, who are you people?", the girl with the tutu asked, "Beats me.", the boy with the bandanna answered, "Yeah, me too.", the boy with the apron added, "Got me there.", the cowgirl said last.

Frisk was even more confused at that point, _'Why are they acting like this? It's like they forgot more than their time down here.'_ , they thought before realizing something, _'They probably HAVE, maybe this reset was too much for their brains due to the amounts of magic they had used or have faced before!'_ , they continued panicking. Frisk took a deep breath to calm down as the other six stood up and looked over themselves, trying to think this over. When everyone was done, Frisk turned back to them, only to see that the cowgirl found a loaded gun on her hip. "Why do I have a _gun_?", the cowgirl asked, "Careful with that thing, it's loaded!", Frisk replied with their eyes open, the cowgirl dropped the gun, "Who gives a CHILD a _loaded_ gun?!", the cowgirl shouted (saying what we're all thinking), "I don't know!", Frisk shouted back, "Okay. Everybody, just calm down.", they continued, also trying to calm themself down. Once they all were calm, the boy with the bandanna spoke up. "Just tell us what's what, girly.", the orange kid demanded, Frisk sighed, "I will, but I must tell you I'm not a girl. I might look and sound like it, but I'm not.", they retorted, "So, you're a boy?", the girl with the ribbon asked, "I'm neither.", Frisk answered, "Oh.", the boy with the apron said blindly in surprise, "Could we just call you a 'they', then?", the boy with glasses asked, "Yes.", Frisk answered smiling slightly, "I didn't know that was possible.", the ballerina muttered.

"Okay, you just met me before we fell. So I at least know your names.", Frisk stated. They pointed to the others one at a time, "You're Faye...", they started while pointing at the girl with the ribbon, "You're Brayden...", they said while pointing at the boy with the bandanna, "You're Melody...", they said while pointing at the ballerina, "You're Percy...", they said while pointing at the boy with glasses, "You're Cody...", they said while pointing at the boy with the apron, "...And you're Clover.", they said while pointing at the cowgirl, "I can't tell you my name yet, because I don't like to say it.", they finished. Frisk now had their name associated with their past and it gave them very painful flashbacks, so they didn't even want it to be said. "Well, now what do we do?", Cody asked, "Just follow my lead.", Frisk answered. And with that, the kids went into the Underground.

 ** _Here we go, again..._**


	2. Flowey and Toriel

A.N. : I'm gonna cut a lotta things out...

* * *

Faye stayed away from everyone but Frisk, she just kinda hung around the genderless kid. She found it hard to believe that the other five were her friends considering what Frisk told her before going through the door they all went through, but part of her knew they were right. The others felt the same. "I didn't say it before, but... Thanks for helping us. It was really nice of you.", Faye told Frisk, the others nodded in an agreeing motion, "No problem.", Frisk said. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but do you want to be friends?", Faye asked. Frisk thought about it for a moment. They were friends with the six kids before, but they betrayed them in the end. But they decided to try again. "You know what? Sure, let's be friends.", Frisk calmly said smiling, "Great!", Faye replied. "Howdy!", a living flower said, Frisk was startled by it. It was having a good old time on a patch of grass. He was a yellow buttercup with six petals and a big grin. "WHAT THE HECK, IS THAT FLOWER ALIVE?!", Brayden asked, staring at the flower, Frisk answered him with a 'Mm-hmm', "What is this place...?", Clover asked. She eyed the genderless kid who was emotionlessly staring at the flower. They didn't seem to care at all. Faye looked at their face. Something told her they'd seen something like this before. "I... I'm so confused!", Cody exclaimed, looking confused, "I am too.", Melody agreed, also looking confused. Faye was also confused, but she didn't say so because she didn't want to start up annoying repetition that would make this fanfiction rather unbearable (if you do not think it already is).

"That's right, I'm a living flower!", the flower said, still looking cheerful and etc. All the kids went around him. He cleared his throat. "Howdy! I'm FLOWEY, FLOWEY the flower! Hmm... Something tells me you've all done this before.", he said, Frisk took an uncomfortable breath in, Faye noticed. "Someone ought to remind you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!", Flowey said and made a bigger smile, "Ready?", he asked, _'Nope.'_ , Faye thought. "Here we go!", the flower continued. The kids were pulled into a strange black simulation. A bunch of colored hearts were in a white box. Flowey was above that white box, still grinning. "See those hearts? Those are your SOULs, the very culmination of your beings!", Flowey explained. "Heck yeah, look at mine!", Brayden yelled, moving his orange heart thing around and bumping into everyone else, "Brayden, don't go in my SOUL space!", Melody said, moving her dark blue SOUL away from his. Percy took notes about his purple SOUL like he started to as it felt familiar to him. Cody was petting his green SOUL. Clover observed her yellow SOUL. Faye wasn't saying anything. She was observing her light blue SOUL. She let it move from palm to palm. It glowed brightly. It was pretty. Faye liked it a lot. She looked at Frisk. They had a red SOUL.

The kids kept messing around with their SOULs. Only Faye and Frisk stopped. Faye was patiently waiting for Flowey to continue and Frisk looked bored. Flowey looked bored too and rather impatient. "Hey, kids.", he spoke up, no one was listening. "Kids...", he said again sounding angry. Still no attention. "HEY, CUT IT OUT!", he yelled. Everyone stopped messing around and looked at him. He had a terrifying expression on. He quickly removed it. "Now, I'll go on. Your SOULs start off weak, but can grow strong if you all gain a lot of LV. What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!", Flowey said. "Guys, I know what's going on here. Trust me when I say we shouldn't trust Flowey.", Frisk whispered, "Alright then, we won't listen to him.", Clover said and nodded at her friends(?).

"Are you kids done talkin' yet?", Flowey asked, "'Cause I've got some LOVE for you!", he continued. Pellets appeared around him. The genderless kid shook their head at the pellets. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready?", Flowey lied and asked, _'Still no.'_ , Faye thought. "Move around! Get as many as you can!", Flowey said. The kids moved out of the way. Except for Faye, who was too slow. She suddenly got very hurt, and her 'HP', a measure of her health, was down to 1. Pain was pounding throughout her little body. " **You IDIOTS.** ", Flowey growled, suddenly looking spooky. Frisk had a 'told you so' look on their face. " **In this world, it's kill or BE killed. It seems your idiot cyan friend here ran straight into the pellets. But don't worry! You'll all get to die the same way!** ", the flower said.

Pellets surrounded everyone's SOULs. Everyone started protesting and shouting. "YOU SUCK!", Brayden yelled at the flower, "I don't understand, I don't understand...", Percy muttered, trying to take notes, "You're horrible.", Melody told Flowey glaring at him, Cody was searching for cookies or something to heal his friends, Clover was giving Flowey her infamous death-stare, she had her gun out, Frisk was standing there looking around, and Faye was trying not to cry. She felt awful. Suddenly, the pellets disappeared. A fireball popped out of the blue and hit Flowey in the side. He sky-rocketed away like a jetpack. Someone showed up. "What a miserable creature, torturing such... Oh my, so many poor children!", the someone said as she noticed the seven children there. She was a goat lady wearing a purple dress with that symbol from the gate, Faye noticed. Her dress had white sleeves. Her fur was white. She had two small horns on the sides of her head. Her red eyes glowed passively. Cody looked freaked out, Faye was pretty freaked out too (and still feeling awful), Percy was taking more notes (Even with amnesia, that guy takes a lot of notes.), Clover looked suspicious, Frisk smiled.

"Thanks for saving us. Who are you?", Melody asked, "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.", the goat lady answered. She smiled in a mom-like way that made Faye sad for some reason. "You must all be so afraid. It has been such a long time since a human fell down, let alone seven. Well, fear not, my children. You will be safe staying nearby me. Now come! I shall guide you through the RUINS.", Toriel continued, "I'm pretty sure we could trust her, guys.", Frisk spoke up. The others trusted Frisk's word. They seemed to know a lot about who was and who wasn't trustworthy. "My children, I assure you nothing like that will fall upon you in my presence.", Toriel confirmed smiling at the children, "This way.", she continued as she and led the children away from the grass patch. They went through a purple gate and came to a purple room with purple bricks and a white staircase leading to another entrance.

After learning how to SPARE and being tested by Toriel, the goat woman remembered something. "Now then, I must attend to some business and you all must stay alone without me. Please stay here and together as a group. It's dangerous to go anywhere alone.", Toriel said then gasped slightly, "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you children have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?", she requested as she handed the children a phone. She waved goodbye and left. Faye didn't feel very good. "This phone is ancient!", Percy shouted, observing the phone, "Oh wow, I haven't seen a phone like this for a long time. It doesn't even have texting! I can only add so much onto this, I need more tools.", he continued raced off to fix the phone while remembering that he can, "What a geek.", Brayden commented, Melody facepalmed.

"Welp, Toriel's gone. I suppose we'd better travel by ourselves, y'all.", Clover spoke up as she put on a mock cowboy accent she remembered she does, "Can't we wait a bit? ...I mean..." Faye quietly suggested, "What? No way, I wanna go explore!", Brayden yelled, punching the air as he recognized it being his thing, "Ms. Toriel won't mind.", he continued and gave everyone a thumbs up. "Now, Brayden-", Melody started to say, but he was already running off, "Something tells me I should've expected that.", she said. Soon everyone was following him, except Faye and Frisk. They were behind. Faye thought she could just wait by herself, but Brayden came back. "C'mon, Faye! We're not leaving anyone behind. You too, Frisk!", he said smiling. He grabbed Faye's arm and dragged her off.

Frisk started to follow them. But when they felt a familiar presence near them, they stopped turned around to see a familiar face. Chara's face. "Frisk.", the former human said, "Chara.", Frisk responded, "Should've known you'd remember, too. So what do you want?", they asked, "A way for everyone to be free again, even if that means you have to die and let everyone else be spared. I know not all lessons can be learned, so do what I ask of you. It's for the greater good.", Chara answered, "The greater good?", Frisk asked. Frisk should've also expected their ex-friend to be stubborn, they still didn't trust humans completely. Chara and Frisk both folded their arms for a brief moment, "You should be honest from the start, you're no better than I am. I want you to kill yourself and give your SOUL to me.", Chara explained further, "What? Chara, that's insane. I can't die, I'm the only one who can save Asriel and the other humans. You're just wasting your time, it won't be worth all the trouble.", Frisk retorted, "I guess we'll wait and see who's right.", Chara replied before disappearing again. Frisk ran to the others as fast as they can. _'...I missed you...'_ , Chara thought quietly.

 _ **And the very crazy adventure begins...**_


End file.
